Crawling
by ArielHellishKoneko
Summary: Tal vez estaba demasiado ocupado perteneciendole a Alexander como para enamorarse de alguien más. [One-shot]


_Nunca había escrito algo relacionado con Arctic Monkeys y pum! el momento apareció. Parece Song-Fic pero NO lo es, creo. (Coffee Shop en hiatus)_

_Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Cassandra Clare. Esta obra es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia._

_Basado en "Do I Wanna Know?" de Arctic Monkeys_

_._

Narración normal

**Cambios en espacio/tiempo**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Crawling**

.

.

.

**¿Tienes color en tus mejillas?**

Siempre había pensado que había dos tipos de personas, en lo referente a sonrojos. Las personas que se veían bien y las personas que se veían mal.

Había personas que se sonrojaban y su rostro entero se volvía rosa e incluso su cuello tomaba ese color, parecían un tomate gigante y excesivamente madurado. Y eso era algo que a Magnus nunca le había gustado.

Pero, había personas que se sonrojaban de forma que solo sus mejillas adquirían un color carmín que les sentaba de maravilla, a veces cuando el sonrojo era demasiado incluso su nariz se volvía roja mientras que el resto de su rostro permanecía del tono natural, aunque a veces adquiría un tono rosado, pero eso solo hacía que la persona en cuestión luciera aún más adorable.

La primera vez que vio a Alexander sonrojarse inmediatamente pensó que éste pertenecía al grupo de las personas a las cuales los sonrojos les quedan de maravilla. Incluso le dieron ganas de grabar esa imagen en su cerebro.

Había sido una de las cosas que le habían llamado la atención del otro, tanto que cuando el mencionado se fue él trató de recordar a todas las personas que se veían bien sonrojadas.

Eran diez en total, sin contar a las personas que solo había visto una vez de reojo, pero de entre esos diez Alexander podría llevarse el primer lugar sin problemas. Tal vez era una exageración, pero su noche había mejorado considerablemente al notar ese pequeño gesto en el otro.

El hermoso sonrojo que había provocado en el menor era una de las mejores cosas que había logrado a lo largo de su vida.

**¿Alguna vez has tenido ese miedo ****de que no puedas cambiar la marea que se queda pegado como algo en tus dientes?**

La primera vez que había besado a Alexander algo muy importante se grabó en su cerebro. Tenía que ver con el hecho de que todo su mundo se detuvo con solo tener los labios ajenos sobre los suyos.

Era que ese nefilim era como el mar.

Parecía calmado, como algo que puede ser controlado, aunque en realidad era todo lo contrario. Porque el mar nunca había podido ser controlado, a pesar de su gentil apariencia tenía un poder inmenso que no se podía comparar. Era salvaje en el interior, pero excesivamente gentil en el exterior.

Alexander era un mar.

Y por un instante se preguntó si podría sobrevivir a alguien así. Había tenido experiencias a lo largo de su vida con personas cuya personalidad también se asemejaba al mar, pero no era lo mismo. No tenían lo que Alexander tenía. Era como si el hecho de compararlas fuera un pecado, como si esas personas que le habían recordado al mar no fueran más que un simple río en comparación.

Había aprendido a temer ligeramente a las personas con ese tipo de personalidad, porque eran excesivamente difíciles de descifrar. Y aún más difíciles de amar.

Y él no quería amar a un mar.

**He soñado contigo casi cada noche esta semana.**

Había intentado dormir, por supuesto que lo había intentado, pero simplemente era algo inútil.

Se levantó de la cama a regañadientes, solo porque el hecho de quedarse en cama sin poder descansar le provocaba dolor de cabeza. Asaltó su cocina en busca de algún bocadillo que no encontró, terminó jalándose la piel de su rostro y yendo a echarse a su sofá, el cual se había convertido en un muy buen amigo en la última semana.

Encendió el televisor y cambió los canales rápidamente antes de encontrar algo que pudiera interesarle. Chasqueó los dedos y una manta apareció sobre él, no iba a quedarse a ver la televisión en la madruga mientras se moría de frío. Para algo era un brujo. Presidente Miau llegó luego de una hora de estar viendo un programa basura, parecía adormilado y solo buscó asilo debajo de la cobija de Magnus y volvió a dormirse.

–Claro, duerme bajo mi cobija –murmuró cambiando los canales de la televisión–. Como me encanta que me restriegues en la cara que si puedes dormir.

Soltó una pequeña risa, porque era terriblemente cómico el hecho de que estuviera hablándole a su gato dormido mientras buscaba algo bueno que ver por la madrugada en la televisión.

Dejó un canal de música, porque era lo único decente que había podido encontrar a esa hora. Pensó, por un pequeño instante, que no tenía caso tener cable si a final de cuentas no había nada interesante en la madrugada. Dejó que la canción que en ese instante estaba siendo transmitida le arrullara, era un acústico perfecto para que pudiera dormir.

Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en su rostro en cuanto sintió que el sueño empezaba a invadirlo. Y no era el hecho de que al fin podría dormir, no, era el hecho de que lo que soñaría seguramente tendría que ver con el nefilim de ojos azules con el que había estado saliendo últimamente. Había estado soñando con él los últimos días y era maravilloso. Sabía que todo lo que soñaba era producto de su imaginación, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ver al menor con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras le besaba lo hacía levantarse con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En algún instante, mientras la televisión seguía emitiendo el dulce sonido del rasgueo de las cuerdas de guitarra, él se había quedado dormido. E incluso en su sueño pensó que Alexander se veía perfecto con las mejillas sonrojadas, y que el beso que ambos estaban compartiendo podía hacer que su mundo se detuviera.

**¿Cuántos secretos puedes guardar?**

–Es estúpido.

Sabía que era incluso más estúpido decirlo en voz alta cuando nadie, más que su gato, podría escucharlo. Y sabía que ni siquiera a su gato le importaba.

Pero el hecho era que no había podido contarle a alguien sobre ese tema, aunque tampoco quería contarlo a alguien. Podría encontrar una solución por sí solo, aunque le llevara horas.

–Es completamente estúpido –profirió con un tono ligeramente enojado.

La televisión en ese momento estaba siendo víctima de todas sus miradas gélidas. Pero es que simplemente no sabía porque seguía en eso. Había comprendido las primeras mentiras pero cada vez se hacía más pesado soportarlo, aunque sabía que estaba siendo dramático, porque en ningún momento ellos le habían puesto etiqueta a la relación.

Era obvio que cuando sales mucho con alguien, cuando le besas, le tocas, y también le haces reír es una forma de decir que estas saliendo con esa persona. El problema era que ese tema no había sido tocado por ellos, necesitaba que la relación que mantenía con el nefilim tuviera un nombre.

Miró la televisión de nueva cuenta, su mirada dejaba notar que estaba más enojado que hace un rato, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dejó que todo el aire saliera de golpe.

No era tan estúpido como para saber que si la relación llegaba a tener un nombre, ésta permanecería oculta. Porque Alexander aún no quería enfrentar a sus padres y a toda su raza, y lo entendía, o al menos trataba de.

Sabía que no era fácil dejar que todos descubrieran lo que en realidad quería, a quien en realidad quería, él había tenido que luchar con eso un par de veces.

Tomó el celular, que hasta ese momento había quedado castigado en el suelo, y comenzó a marcar el celular del pelinegro.

–Solo quiero una respuesta –murmuró mirando a la televisión de nueva cuenta, solo que esta vez con gentileza.

La llamada había sido desviada pero él sabía que podría volver a marcar en un par de minutos o, en su defecto, mandar un mensaje. El otro era un nefilim, era obvio que estaría ocupado, tal vez matando demonios en algún lugar gótico del centro.

Por un momento se pensó si quería que la relación tuviera un nombre, porque era obvio que sería un secreto para todo el mundo. Ese pensamiento apenas jugó un par de segundos en su cabeza para después quedar descartado. Sabía que podría guardar un secreto si se trataba de algo importante.

**Porque hay una canción que encontré, que de alguna manera me hace pensar en ti. Y la repito hasta que caigo dormido, ****derramando bebidas sobre mi sofá.**

– ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

Magnus miró a su amiga por un instante con la ceja alzada.

– ¿Qué cosa?

Catarina dejó de mirar sus cartas para mirar a Magnus de la misma forma que éste le miraba.

–Repetir la misma canción una y otra vez.

Dejó de mirarla para dirigir su vista al aparato reproductor, la canción que había estado sonando era la misma que hace media hora.

–Encontré esa canción hace poco, me recuerda a alguien.

–Pues estoy empezando a odiarla –exclamó sin mirarle. Dejó las cartas sobre la mesa–. Gané.

Su vista volvió a clavarse en su amiga para después mirar las cartas sobre la mesa frente a ellos. Había una escalera real de color.

–Hiciste trampa.

Catarina bufó ofendida, pero en vez de reclamar simplemente revolvió sus cartas con las que ya estaban sobre la mesa. Él bufó igualmente y le dio un largo trago a su bebida, el alcohol le dio una cálida sensación en la garganta que le hizo sonreír.

La canción estaba en la parte que más le gustaba. Así que todo era perfecto en ese instante.

–Abrí un pequeño espacio en mi agenda para ti y simplemente te emborrachas y me haces escuchar una canción miles de veces.

–Te encanta estar conmigo –dijo Magnus y le dio otro trago a su bebida–. Además te dije que me recuerda a alguien.

Ella canturreó un pedazo de la canción, que en ese instante ya se sabía de memoria, y comenzó a revolver las cartas; al menos podría seguir jugando y sacarle dinero a su amigo aunque realmente preferiría estar en el hospital salvando alguna vida.

La canción terminó para volver a empezar de nuevo.

Repartió las cartas necesarias para ambos y dejó el montón en la mesa. No le había dado ni un trago a la bebida que Magnus le había preparado porque sabía que tenía alcohol, y no tenía ganas de beber alcohol. Su mirada se concentró en sus cartas, solo tenía una pareja y de esa forma no podría ganar. Tal vez tendría que hacer una treta para poder ganar de nuevo.

Trató de mirar de reojo a su contrario para saber que cartas tenía. Pero las cartas que le había repartido seguían sobre la mesa, totalmente intactas. Magnus tenía el cuerpo ligeramente torcido y los ojos cerrados, su respiración era lenta, se había quedado dormido en algún momento. Ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta por lo cual la poca bebida que le quedaba en el vaso se había derramado sobre el sofá.

Y la maldita canción aún seguía sonando.

**Así que, ¿Tienes las agallas? **

–No puedo –murmuró Alexander con voz tenue.

Magnus le miró detenidamente, sus labios se estaban frunciendo ligeramente mientras lo hacía.

– ¿Por qué no?

–Tengo planes con mis hermanos mañana.

–Ya veo.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló entre ellos.

Hacia unos minutos atrás todo estaba yendo de maravilla. Alexander había estado riendo con un programa en la televisión y Magnus le estaba observando de reojo, embelesado por lo hermoso que se veía riendo.

Le encantaba mirarle cuando sonreía.

Cuando el programa había terminado Magnus se había acercado sigilosamente al otro y había dejado un suave beso sobre la pálida mejilla, la cual se volvió rosada casi al instante. Alexander había volteado para encararle y, rodeando su cuello con ambas manos, comenzó a besarle.

Todo había ido bien, el brujo había terminado casi encima del nefilim pero seguían besándose, aún cuando el siguiente capítulo de la serie ya había empezado. Se sentía como si todo fuera perfecto, hasta que Magnus le preguntó si quería salir a dar un paseo al día siguiente en Central Park, supo, por el aspecto que el rostro de Alexander tomó, que su oferta sería rechazada. Y eso le molestaba, porque siempre era rechazado cuando se trataba de salir a lugares abiertos y llenos de gente.

Prestaron atención de nuevo a la pantalla, pero el programa parecía haber dejado de ser interesante o divertido.

Alexander soltó un suspiro, sus manos se revolvieron incomodas, como si no supiera que hacer o si buscara algo de apoyo para poder decir algo. Magnus esperó, porque no quería arruinar la reciente valentía del otro diciendo algo estúpido.

–Lo siento.

–Está bien –contestó dejando notar, inconscientemente, que no estaba bien.

–Podríamos ir a algún otro lugar otro día.

Magnus suspiró.

– ¿Te da miedo que mucha gente te vea conmigo?

El cuerpo de Alexander se tensó al instante, miró al brujo ligeramente sorprendido.

–No es eso… es solo que yo no estoy acostumbrado a esto.

–Está bien.

Y por segunda vez Alexander supo que no estaba bien, sabía que estaba siendo cobarde y le molestaba, le molestaba porque no podía cambiarlo, no podía ser valiente y decir que no le importaba, no podía arriesgarse aunque quisiera. Se mordisqueó los labios y cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo el otro tomó el control y subió el volumen de la televisión, era una señal de que el tema estaba zanjado.

Alexander sabía que debía de cambiar, era un nefilim y ese supone que debía de ser valiente, de arriesgarse y enfrentar las cosas que le daban miedo, pero no podía. Y se lamentaba por eso.

**Es solo que estoy constantemente a punto de intentar besarte.**

Sabía que no debía pero una parte de él le exigía que lo hiciera y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Tal vez ni siquiera quería tener una respuesta. Lo único que quería era que ese sentimiento se fuera, porque sabía que solo le traería problemas.

El hecho era que los labios de Alexander eran excesivamente irresistibles.

Y él era un simple brujo que no podía evitar caer por ellos, se vio incluso aterrorizado al descubrir que en un par de ocasiones había estado a punto de besar al menor, frente a todos los demás. Y eso estaba prohibido.

Porque su relación no debía de saberse y si dejaba que sus sentimientos ganaran y tomaba al otro por la nuca y le plantaba un beso en los labios lo arruinaría todo. No quería arruinarlo, Alexander le gustaba demasiado, lo suficiente como para aceptar el hecho de ser rechazado constantemente en público, que nadie más que ellos dos supieran la clase de relación que llevaban.

Dolía, eso no podía negarlo, pero valía la pena.

Aún cuando tenía que tragarse las ganas de besarle en cualquier lugar sin importar la gente que les rodeara. Valía la pena aguantar si eso significaba que en un futuro podría besarle en cualquier lugar siempre que él quisiera.

**No sé si sientes lo mismo que yo, ****pero podríamos estar juntos si tú quisieras.**

Había estado mirando el techo de su casa por un largo rato. Aún no se decidía si llamarle al otro o esperar a que él le llamara. Escuchó el maullido que su gato profirió desde la cocina, estaba hambriento y él aún no llenaba su plato de comida.

–Estoy ocupado –dijo en el tono más alto que pudo.

Tenía ganas de llamar, solo era cuestión de apretar un botón y fácilmente estaría contactando al menor.

En los últimos días Alexander había estado saliendo un poco más con él. Habían estado manteniendo más contacto por teléfono e incluso había días en los que se quedaba a dormir por la noche. Aunque se iba antes de la madrugada.

Gracias a todo eso él se estaba empezando a llenar de esperanzas, porque tal vez al fin su relación podría ser vista en público. Tal vez Alexander al fin se atrevería a decirles a todos que ambos estaban saliendo desde hace algún tiempo y que seguirían haciéndolo, al menos él quería que su relación siguiera fluyendo. El solo hecho de estar pensándolo ocasionaba que su pecho se sintiera lleno, era una sensación que había olvidado.

Sintió unas garras enterrarse en su pantorrilla, estuvo a punto de gritar pero en vez de eso solo rechinó los dientes y sacudió la pierna. Un golpe seco le avisó que Presidente Miau había dado contra el piso.

–Te dije que estaba ocupado.

Presidente maulló indignado y subió de nuevo a la cama tratando de arañarlo de nuevo.

– ¡Te daré de comer en un rato!

En vez de que eso calmara el ánimo solo provocó que Presidente quisiera enterrarle las garras, aún más fuerte.

–Tú ganas –murmuró molesto.

Se metió el celular al bolsillo del pantalón y se encaminó a la cocina para llenar el plato de presidente con comida, era absurdo que tuviera ese pequeño ritual cuando podía chasquear los dedos y hacer que la comida apareciera en el plato del felino.

Suspiró mientras veía a su gato comer, sacó el teléfono de su pantalón y volvió a buscar el número del nefilim, de nueva cuenta solo necesitaba apretar un botón para poder contactarlo.

Estaba ligeramente emocionado, porque si Alexander se decidía a al fin dejar que todos supieran sobre lo que ellos tenían él no se opondría. Pero eso solo pasaría si el nefilim quería.

**¿Alguna vez pensaste en llamar ****cuando tienes un momento? ****Porque yo siempre lo hago.**

Siempre había esperado.

Era un tipo de manía que había adquirido con el tiempo. Esperaba la mayoría del tiempo.

Había estado esperando varios años la aprobación del mundo para lo que él era; había esperado varios siglos encontrar el amor verdadero, ese del que todos hablaban; había esperado también que lo que las personas alrededor dijeran sobre él dejara de importarle. Había estado esperando gran parte de su vida.

Y ahora esperaba, desde hace unos días, recibir una llamada telefónica.

Una llamada que simplemente no llegaba. Y era bastante simple, no le tomaba a nadie más que un par de minutos tomar el celular y marcar un número para saber cómo se encontraba una persona. Era sencillo y rápido. Así que no entendía porque no tenía esa bendita llamada. ¿Por qué su celular no sonaba?

Sabía que Alexander había tenido tiempo libre últimamente, había esperado que él le llamara hace un par de días para que ambos pudieran salir, ya que tenía tiempo libre y eso era algo que debía aprovecharse.

Pero no había recibido ni una llamada de su parte.

Estaba decepcionado, en parte, porque él siempre le había llamado al otro cuando tenía tiempo para poder invitarle a hacer algo. Como haría una pareja normal. Pero eso no parecía importar, su teléfono celular seguía inmóvil sobre la mesa y él solo podía pensar en una cosa que le parecía excesivamente injusta en ese momento.

Que él siempre pensaba en llamarle cuando tenía un poco de tiempo libre.

**Quizás estoy demasiado ocupado siendo tuyo como para enamorarme de alguien nuevo.**

Lo había estado pensado seriamente. ¿Qué pasaría si dejaba esa relación? Había estado luchando por hacer que todo funcionara, por estar a gusto en una relación oculta de todos los demás. Creía que podía hacerlo, que estaría a gusto siempre y cuando Alexander estuviera a su lado, pero el hecho era que él no estaba a su lado. Simplemente estaba de vez en cuando.

Sabía perfectamente que podría dejarlo, había dejado a varias personas antes, así que nada lo detenía.

Pero no podía.

Porque cada que lo pensaba siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, que ya era demasiado tarde para él. Estaba completamente enamorado de Alexander, y siempre le había sido difícil dejar a alguien de quien estuviera enamorado. Sabía que estaba mal, que lo que tenían no podía llamarse relación, no se podía tener una relación donde el mayor interés lo ponía solo una persona.

Porque Alexander no lo amaba, estaba seguro de eso. Alexander amaba a su hermano, y eso dolía. Dolía saber que por mucho que esforzara o le amara no podía ser la persona preciada para él.

Así que, ¿Por qué no simplemente terminaba con todo?

Siempre que se hacía esa pregunta obtenía la misma respuesta, no quería. A pesar de todo amaba a Alexander y no quería dejarle. No podía dejarle, también sabía eso. Prefería quedarse y esperar a que el otro abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta que era mejor amar a alguien que le devolvía su amor de la misma forma.

Quería esperar a que Alexander le perteneciera de la misma forma que él ya le pertenecía.

**Triste al ver que te vas. De alguna manera esperaba que te quedaras.**

Tardó un tiempo en darse cuenta que el sonido incesante que había estado escuchado era una alarma, y tardó aún más en abrir los ojos para saber de que era esa alarma. Abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces antes de poder enfocar y darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Alexander estaba sentado en la cama, con el celular en la mano, la pantalla estaba parpadeando. La luz del aparato le iluminaba la cara lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de la expresión que en ese momento tenía.

–Quédate.

Alec le miró sorprendido, tal vez porque no esperaba que el brujo se hubiera despertado o porque no sabía en qué momento lo había hecho.

–Lamento haberte despertado.

–Quédate –dijo ignorando las anteriores palabras.

Magnus pudo ver, aún cuando la luz del celular se había esfumado, que el entrecejo del menor se fruncía.

–No puedo, si no me voy ahora empezaran a sospechar.

Se quedaron en silencio por un instante. El menor decidió levantarse de la cama, salió de entre las cobijas con cuidado y una vez fuera de estas dio un saltó para alejarse de la cama. Magnus se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, de la misma forma que el otro había estado hace unos instantes, estiró el brazo y logró jalar al nefilim por la ropa.

El pelinegro trastabilló por un momento antes de caer casi sobre el moreno. Tenía ambas manos al lado de las caderas de este, sus rostros estaban excesivamente cerca, tanto que su respiración se volvía una.

–Solo esta noche.

Alexander parpadeó un par de veces, un instante después su cerebro reaccionó y le encontró sentido a esa frase.

–No puedo.

Se separaron en cuanto esas palabras fueron pronunciadas. Alexander le dirigió una mirada de disculpa que Magnus se encargó de ignorar.

Bastaron apenas un par de minutos para que el menor se esfumara del lugar, seguramente iría corriendo hasta el instituto para que nadie se diera cuenta de su pequeña desaparición. Para que nadie sospechara nada.

Él trató de dejarse arropar por el calor que las cobijas aún guardaban. Trató de dejar de imaginar que el menor volvía para quedarse aunque fuera una noche, porque eso era pedir demasiado y lo sabía. Tenía que dejar de soñar despierto, esa noche sería que las anteriores, estaría solo de nuevo y fingiría que no le dolía el hecho de estarlo. Sería patético dejarse ganar por esa sensación de soledad que le invadía cada que era abandonado de esa forma.

Trató de dejar de pensar en eso. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos para que la tristeza que estaba invadiendo su cuerpo lo abandonara.

**Cariño, los dos sabemos que las noches se hicieron principalmente para decir cosas que no puedes decir de día.**

Llegó un momento en el que no sabía qué hora era. Aún cuando el reloj de pared estaba detrás de él.

Sus dedos se deslizaron con delicadeza por los cabellos negros y lacios de Alec, éste estaba dormido en el sofá, con la cabeza sobre su regazo. Parecía tan tranquilo que no pensó en despertarlo para decirle que podía dormir en la cama si así lo quería, aunque una parte de él le decía que no lo había despertado para que no se diera cuenta de la hora y se fuera.

Había querido decirle todo lo que se había estado guardando últimamente. Y es que estaba harto de tener esos pensamientos deprimentes sobre su relación. Casualmente era siempre por la noche cuando todos esos pensamientos pesimistas invadían su cabeza y lo hacían dudar de todo. En especial de la relación que ambos mantenían aún. Era absurdo.

Miró la hora en el reloj de pared. Era casi de madrugada así que dentro de poco tendría que despertar al menor para que éste volviera al instituto. De nueva cuenta para no levantar sospechas. Algo dentro de él le decía que eso también era absurdo, pero no quería pensar en eso en ese instante, estaba lo suficientemente feliz deslizando los dedos por las hebras de cabello que todo lo demás perdía significado.

Lo dio una ligera mirada a la ventana, la negrura de la noche apenas y era ligeramente opacada por la luz plateada que la luna emitía. Últimamente la noche no le agradaba, y era por todos los pensamientos que tenía mientras esta duraba. Pero ahora tenía una oportunidad para desahogarse con el producto de su pesimismo, aunque éste no escuchara por estar profundamente dormido.

Aún así lo hizo. Dejó que cada una de sus inseguridades salieran, recitó todos y cada uno de los miedos que lo habían estado acechando mientras sus dedos se encargaban de alisar mechones de cabello que eran lisos de por sí.

Dejó su más grande confesión para el final, porque Alexander podía despertarse y escucharla y eso sería un muy buen final para todo.

–Te amo, Alexander.

**¿Quieres que me arrastre de vuelta a ti?**

Fue cuando los labios de Alexander tomaron los suyos que su mundo se detuvo, al igual que sus pensamientos. Sabía que había sido un ligero deseo que el menor había tenido de repente pero no le importó. Le encantó sentir esos labios sobre los suyos mientras que una de sus manos era apresada por una ajena. Sintió una ligera succión en su labio inferior antes de que el beso acabara. Cuando abrió los ojos fue recibido por los azules de su contrario, los cuales estaban ligeramente obscurecidos y cristalinos.

– ¿Hay una razón para eso?

Alexander se sonrojó fuertemente y agachó la mirada. Magnus sonrió de oreja a oreja, tomó el rostro del contrario por el mentón y le dejó otro beso en los labios, el cual fue correspondido al instante.

–Es solo… que quería hacerlo –contestó después de que el beso acabó.

En ese momento, mientras veía a Alexander sonrojado lo más que pudo, fue que se dio cuenta de todo. Unió todas y cada una de las sensaciones que tuvo desde el primer momento en que lo vio y llegó a una conclusión, la cual pudo haber sido la mejor que había tomado desde hace tiempo, aunque fuera la más masoquista de todas.

Aunque Alexander no le amara en ese instante como él le amaba, no le importaría tener que arrastrarse por él. No le importaría porque estaba seguro que ese chico, que esperaba porque dijera algo, era el amor de su vida.

Y él se arrastraría de vuelta a Alexander porque lo amaba.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Excesivamente masoquista ¿Verdad?_

_Bueno, pues se me ocurrió en uno de esos momentos de trafico terrible así que cualquier cosa mala ya saben a que se debe._

_Dudas, aclaraciones o felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan un review me harán muy feliz. No les cuesta nada y soy feliz con los review. _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
